metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! AIM Do you have an AIM SN that I could contact you at? Mine's on my page if you aren't a fan of leaving yours around or something. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:10, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Calm down "WTF WAS THAT FOR?" Calm down, you are overreacting a little. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you forgot to block the user again. Remember to block the user by clicking block user on the side bar. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Aye, it's just a vandal. Think of it as, "They don't know any better, but still have to be punished." And yeah, what he said... ;P [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be good at this blocking thing, so I'll just leave it to you guys. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 17:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're not going to get good at anything by giving it up. :P ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but I failed blocking twice. First Lucas96 and now Pirate Commander. I'm also starting to think blocking the latter wasn't necessary, just a warning. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) |-) Right. We should work together and resurrect him. Then, we go and kill the Devil himself. I'll take the pick axe, you take the shotgun. Oh yes, I must add that to my To-Do List.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC Well you should really get you an IRC client then. What browser are you using? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, I know nothing about Yahoo... I hate Yahoo... Just go search for an IRC client to download, that's compatible with Yahoo. I use Firefox so I've got ChatZilla. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Could I talk to both of you on AIM? You can reach me at "MagicSeaGaurdian". 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, haven't used AIM in forever. Give me a second or two to find what I did with it. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I don't have AOL. I just got Pidgon or however it's spelled, so I'll try to contact PH again. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 20:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, and I can't find my messenger. Probably deleted. It would have to updated like hell if I did though, so, yeah. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need to have AOL or AIM to use AIM, as you can use AIM Express through a browser at aim.com. RBX, it's cool. Hopefully PH can relay the info to you. I'm afraid its a matter that can't be exactly discussed here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::CB, can you get on IRC? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like the old IRC links were going through Special:Outbound. Something managed to break both of them (perhaps a new version of MediaWiki?), and the page had to be purged. Also, the rest of the outbound links are failing as well. As with the IRC page, purges will get rid of them, but the site will do it itself given enough time. Other than that, the links should work fine, RBX. 'RA 1''' 23:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it should be working now, so you need to get on IRC. It's important. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Motherf***er, I still can't get on. It doesn't load. Ugh... --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC)